


Serafew's Razor

by kowaidesuka



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cormag is a bad wingman, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, just a smidge of angst, this is also pure self-indulgence tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaidesuka/pseuds/kowaidesuka
Summary: As simple as it was, as crazy as it seemed… it worked. They work.Lyon wasn't sure whether it worked onlybecauseit wasthem(and their ‘sickening ability to just complete each other in every single way’ as Eirika had bemusingly put it), but he had long since learnt from Ephraim not to overthink things all the time.OR: Ephraim's idea to rule together somehow pans out.
Relationships: Ephraim & Lyon (Fire Emblem), Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Serafew's Razor

**Author's Note:**

> This is wholly inspired (yet again) by Ephraim and Lyon's duo conversation and somewhat inspired by that one House episode about Occam's Razor. Of course in reality, Lyon is right, ruling a nation is far more complicated than just marrying your best friend. But let's disregard that for a bit and let them be happy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Serafew's Razor: the simplest solution is often the right solution.

It was a principle first said to be the words of a wise friar who was native to Serafew long ago. A principle Lyon had first heard about as a mere pupil, a dozen or so years ago, one that applied in multiple spheres of study, whether it be a heuristic applied to the scientific method he had employed in his experimentation with the stone, or as a philosophical concept to shave off unlikely explanations like a well-used blade. He attributed the principle most of all however, to his husband, and the way of life he had introduced and cultivated together with Lyon.

_Perhaps I had been overthinking it when I was younger,_ Lyon thought, idly fiddling with the renewal charm he kept in his pocket, one of a twin set that he and Ephraim had picked out in a shopping trip to Serafew years ago. Weighed down by his responsibilities, his festering envy and self-loathing; he had thought Ephraim's foolhardy plan that he had concocted in their youth too simple… dare he say, a little idiotic. But one much-needed long talk together about their insecurities, and a couple of shared near-death experiences later made the now-emperor think, "Perhaps I was the kind of idiotic one back then." As simple as it was, as crazy as it seemed… it worked. They work.

Lyon wasn't sure whether it worked only _because_ it was _them_ (and their ‘sickening ability to just complete each other in every single way’ as Eirika had bemusingly put it), but he had long since learnt from Ephraim not to overthink things all the time.

“Your Majesty.” The quiet greeting from Selena, one of his generals, pulled him out of his musings. “Apologies for the interruption.”

"Selena," he greeted back with a smile. "I did not expect you back so soon. All is going well at the waterfront, I presume?"

She bowed her head. "At His Majesty's direction, I and half our troops were sent back to continue our duties in safeguarding the Keep and inland villages. He seemed to be under the impression that he'd be able to handle it with the remaining men there."

He shook his head in exasperation, though his expression was one of fondness. "I swear, he must be doing this on purpose by now. Hopefully those town maps I collected for him provided some use in his strategising." The night before Ephraim had left, had been spent together poring over those maps and brainstorming plans to rout the pirates and stop their reign of terror on the seaside towns. “Perhaps a pincer attack from the east and west… no, no, we should use these blockades to our advantage that they’ve already set up…”

“There’s a ballista set up at the harbour right there,” Ephraim pointed out, over his shoulder. “We could send a small platoon of soldiers there, to distract the pirates… then from the southern port, we could launch a surprise assault.”

“And directly board their ships?” At his husband’s nod, Lyon frowned. “That seems rather risky, going completely on the offensive like that. You don’t know how many weapons they have hidden up their sleeves. At least on land, they’d only be able to carry a few weapons at a time.”

“And what if we’re quick enough that they won’t be able to ready all their weapons at once? My men are used to preparing quick ambushes by now,” he replied. “Besides, it would be too risky to have to fight them and protect the villages at the same time.”

“Which is why you should set up a barricade around the border to defend the towns,” Lyon argued back, voice strained. “I could send through knights from the capital for extra defence.”

“And what if they call on reinforcements to arrive?” Ephraim shook his head. “No, it’s better to face them head on. We can swoop in from the skies using our wyvern knights-”

“What if they have archers? We don’t have enough Fili shields to go around. Perhaps if we ask Frelia-”

He scoffed. “There’s no need for that. Nor the extra soldiers.”

“Ephraim, _please_ just accept the extra help. I can’t… I’m not…” Suddenly, strong arms enveloped him, pulling him into an embrace.

“Trust me, Lyon. You’re stronger than you know,” he said gently, hearing the words yet unsaid. “I understand your concerns, but we’ve faced tougher, and larger multitudes of enemies in the past, remember?”

“That was years ago!”

“What, you’re calling us old now?” he said teasingly. But Lyon shook his head adamantly.

“I can’t fathom ever losing you… not now, not yet. I don’t even want to imagine it. You’re more than capable of battle still, but one wrong slip and-”

“I understand. I feel the same way, leaving you so often… It’s harder than I imagined it to be,” Ephraim said, remembering his hasty declaration that his grand ‘segregation-of-duties’ plan would work without a hitch, back when he was young, dumb, and never expected that the inkling of adoration he had for his friend could blossom into mutual, unwavering love and loyalty. “But I promise it won’t be for good, okay? I’ll always come back for you.”

“I… I believe you, I do…” For a few moments, the pair was silent, save for the sniffles coming from Lyon. In response, Ephraim held him even tighter, keeping his breathing steady and soothing to calm his husband into doing the same. 

Finally, Ephraim said with a chuckle, “Look at us, arguing over what-ifs when both of us know, perhaps more than anyone, that the tide of battle can change in an instant. I don’t want to leave you here, any more unguarded than you have to be, but… perhaps it is safer to be over-prepared, at least at first.”

Lyon was not completely assuaged by his reassurances, but he trusted Ephraim’s judgment; his ability to act quickly and make decisions based on instinct was a boon on the battlefield. It was also a good sign that Selena deemed it safe enough to follow his instructions. Few could rival Ephraim’s prowess in fighting, but the general had quite a number of years of experience on him, through serving at his father’s side many years ago.

“And I’m sure to expect him…”

Selena pursed her lips, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Perhaps a week, or two at the latest?”

“Oh, excellent news. Thank you,” he replied, before excusing himself. Not noticing the hint of a knowing, playful smile on his general’s face.

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually go through with it,” Glen commended her slyly, cradling one of the palace cats in his arms. “You’re not the type to enjoy surprises, are you, General?”

“Normally, no…” She nearly winced at the memory of the number of nasty ‘surprises’ she’s had to endure, ranging from the numerous ambushes suffered in the previous war, to that rather unpleasant disaster of a surprise birthday party for Knoll where he summoned a dozen spirit soldiers in a fight-or-flight response, then turned on his heels and ran. “But this… this is a particularly good one.”

The day gave way to night, a full moon overseeing the Emperor working late at night, as he was wont to do, on reports for the council meeting happening the next day. It was a habit he was unable to shake from the days in his youth, working with the court mages to stretch thin the laws of dark magic, and later to prevent a disaster, and later still to end a war and pick up the pieces of his still healing nation. Ephraim was as much his impulse control for matters like these, as he was for him, but… _well, he’s not here right now, is he?_ he thought mischievously, as he dotted his last ‘i’ and crossed his last ‘t’.

He had anticipated the meeting in question to… be a skirmish in itself, to say the least. Predictably, foul cries of protests arose from many of the Gradian nobles seated at the table. “You wish to subsidise part of the taxes to go toward an emergency fund?” Lord Bartlett cried, “Whatever for?”

“It is merely a small percentage of taxes,” Lyon explained, keeping his voice calm and unwavering, “but should be sufficient enough to provide provisions and aid to every citizen in Grado should suffer another earthquake just as devastating as the one eight years ago.” A few of the protesters shut their mouths at the response, perhaps remembering as vividly as he the destruction and demise that occurred that day. One, however, chimed in. “Could we not call upon Renais for aid once more, on the off chance that such a travesty could occur again? After all, they’re practically family, aren’t they?” Lady Cheyne remarked with a smirk.

Lyon frowned, mulling over his next words carefully. Eirika, crowned Queen of Renais just over 5 years ago, would be more than willing to aid them… yet that wasn’t the matter at hand. “Of course, we have the support of our allying nation,” he replied, “But we must be able to rely on ourselves, first and foremost, to provide for our nation. Grado should be able to stand proudly on her own.”

“Is that the real reason you take from us?” simpered out a snide voice from the corner, and he turned to face Lord Tai’zel. “Or is it because our so-called allies from Renais are not as dependable as we have been led to believe? After all, we’ve so rarely seen that husband of yours in these meetings. Where is he gallivanting off to this time?”

Schooling himself to keep his frustration hidden, Lyon merely affixed him with the most unimpressed stare he could muster. “Lord Tai’zel,” he addressed lightly, “was it not you who complained at us in the last meeting about your city falling under attack to pirates encroaching from the south and from the west? _Who_ exactly, did you think I sent to take care of it?”

The nobleman’s face paled as he sputtered out, “I- I was not aware-”

“That husband of mine,” he continued firmly, “is preoccupied, days, weeks at a time, with safeguarding our nation and doing right by our citizens in the best way he can. Should we not, as figureheads of Grado, follow his example and safeguard our citizens the best way we can?” 

Quiet ensued as his words sunk in, then Lord Za'albul from the west piped up with, “I accept this proposal. I’d rather not see my people suffer as much ever again.” More murmurs of assent arose from those at the table, to Lyon’s delight.

Lord Tai’zel remained silent, head bowed humbly.

\---

Around the same time, Commander Ephraim and his knights were on the last legs of their homecoming, the pirates threatening the ports of Grado quashed for the foreseeable future. “Seemed unfortunate that we happened to be attacked from both sides,” Duessel commented to him, referring back to when they had caught wind that the pirates had been from two different factions. “Luckily they were fighting amongst themselves as well as us. It would have proven more difficult to rout them if they had joined forces.”

Cormag, overhearing the conversation, swooped down to interject with a snort, “Like those sea bandits could even join together two braincells to think of a plan like that. Or perhaps, it comes down more to the greed.” He paused, noticing their commander was silently staring at him - or rather, his wyvern, and fiddling with a small purple trinket in his hand. “Hey. Something on your mind?”

“If you had lent Genarog to me,” Ephraim said, with a hint of petulance, “or perhaps flew me ahead, I could’ve arrived home by now.”

The wyvern knight sighed, well-accustomed to this argument by now. “Once again, Your Majesty,” he said, “We cannot just sneak into the castle this way. First of all, well, Genarog here would probably give the castle maids a terrible fright.” He laughed. “Second of all, it’s not safe, and it’s just not proper, isn’t it? Surely you must be used to all the pomp in returning home by now, right?”

“I suppose,” Ephraim conceded, with a frown. Grado court rules were not dissimilar to the ones he had to follow back in Renais, but he was never one for decorum, was he? Still, he tried his best to mind himself, trying to keep up appearances whenever he had to… and he was so thankful to Lyon that those moments were so rare.

So he kept himself in check, as the castle gate rolled open, and a dozen attendants flocked around the entourage, a stableboy taking the reins from him. He reminded himself to change out of his boots so as not to track muddy footprints in the castle interior, and schooled himself to keep at a walking pace and quell his rapidly beating heart, no matter how much he anticipated, he yearned. 

But then he caught sight of Lyon, walking out of a council meeting, looking tired but satisfied, a voice in his head yelled, "Screw decorum." And he ran toward his husband and scooped him in his arms, earning a yelp from the lilac-haired man and disapproving stares from the peanut gallery of nobles. Ephraim paid no attention to them, though, peppering Lyon’s face with kisses.

“Must you always run at me like that?” Lyon asked, poking at his chest, though his eyes sparkled with amusement and affection.

“When I missed you as much I have? Yes,” Ephraim said simply, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
